This Is How You Remind Me
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: My first songfic. Idea given to me by two of my friends. This is how Sasuke reminds Itachi of who he really is. Also this is what I wish would have happened in their battle. OneShot.


My friends Mew Hana and Insane-Dimension-Jumper gave me the idea.

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"This is how you remind me" belongs to Nickel Back.

* * *

"Never made it as a wise man,

I couldn't count it as a poor man stealin'

Tired of livin' like a blind man

I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'

And this is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am."

* * *

I lowered myself to the rain soaked ground and leaned back against the stone wall that belonged to a gate that separated two districts. My Akatsuki cloak was torn from my body in my last battle, I shivered. Calmly I hugged myself and pulled my knees closer to my body.

People passed me as though I was a normal poor, homeless-not untrue-and pathetic man who curled into the same ball and same alley every night.

Sighing I looked up and through my soaked bangs. I watched the people pass, then I saw two brothers. The older smiling at his hyper brother, they were holding hands, which was mainly for the comfort of the elder, he was able to feel that his Otouto was still there. Then the young boy pointed at me and looked at his brother, I was barely able o hear him, but the boy begged his brother, "Can we help him, please?"

Following his Otouto's hand he looked at me, then back to his brother. "Here, you can give him this." He handed his brother something.

As I watched the Otouto run to me, I saw his figure change, I stared and saw my Otouto. "Here you go mister!" the boy cheered happily handing me a small bag of dango.

Without moving my eyes from his face, I took the dango, I continued to stare at the illusion of my brother's face. Then I smiled.

The boy grinned and ran back to his brother.

* * *

"It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Aren't we having fun yet?"

Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no, no"

* * *

Sleep over came me quickly, thankfully Juugo had just woken up to take the next watch, I'm sure I surprised him with how quickly I feel asleep.

Then I was captured by dreams, ugh how I hate my dreams, none of them end well. This time my dream went something like this:

~Itachi and I stood in the old training forest we used to use, we were young again and again, to no surprise, Itachi apologized for not being able to train me. Sometimes I think he never wanted to, or he was afraid to...I'm not sure, but either way it's the same excuse, same story. I'm sick of it I wish I had stopped asking him to help, I kept setting myself up for disappointment, and then he did the unimaginable, at least at the time that's what it was. I had never pictured my Nii-san as a killer, I mean I knew he had to kill for missions, but I know he hated it, I know he's a pacifist.

That night hurt, worse than anything else I've felt, worse than the broken bones, the cuts...the disappointment.

The dream is odd though I begin to follow Itachi through his life after the massacre. I follow him through his pain, and through the way he deals with that pain, sake. He drinks one bottle and tries to get through the second, but Kisame stops him everytime. Then he sits there drunken and broken, on the verge of a break down, I hear him quietly say my name in the most regretful voice I have ever heard.

But why is he the one in that torturous pain? Isn't that supposed to be my place? My role? Isn't he the one that's having fun torturing me?! Hasn't he had enough of that game yet?!...no, he's just started, hasn't he?~

Then I wake in a flood of sweat and loss of breath, how is it that we're both being tortured?

* * *

"It's not like you to know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

It must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have d*** near killed you"

* * *

Those dreams keep reoccurring, the ones with Itachi suffering a long...it's strange I hate him, but I feel sorry for him. With those dreams I also get pieces of my past. Like one time when mother and father went on a date, they actually left Itachi to watch me, they usually get someone else. I remember I loved it even though he wasn't able to play much, because he had academy work. Sadly Itachi had listened to mother's rule about my bed time, usually he'd let me stay up later with him. I had a bad dream that night and Itachi comforted me. I told him "I love you" and asked if he loved me too, he smiled the most honest smile I have ever seen him give me and said "yes".

Although I then remember how much I hate him, the way he always pleased father and was always the best at everything. I remember thinking about suicide a few times, because I hated him so much, because of jealousy.

The clouds darkened and the air chilled. The young Uchiha pressed forward, adrenalin rushing, he begged to run, but watched to save his energy.

Finally the entrance came into sight and he smirked. Itachi was only meters away, the revenge was only moments in the future.

Sasuke entered the room and I looked calmly at him. "Those sharingan...how much can you actually see?" I provoked. It hurt to be looked at with those eyes, that hate. The fact that I caused it hurt the worse.

He finally stopped at the bottom of the steps in front of me. "How much can I see with these? What I'm seeing right now...Itachi, is you dead at my feet." He hissed.

My stomach twisted, I wanted to tell him the truth...I wanted to poke him again and apologize. But I didn't I continued to pry at that hate. "Me, dead at your feet, eh...well then..." I stood and appeared next to him. "let's get to it." I said.

Then he attacked, my body became numb and I couldn't bring myself to pull a weapon on him, on my Otouto. I was only able to dodge or block.

"Sasuke will you be willing to listen to me for a minute?" I asked.

"Ha, are you trying to get out of this battle!" He snapped, throwing a punch at me.

"No, I thought you would like to hear the truth." I dodged.

"Truth?"

"I nodded, then told him the truth, about me being a spy, the village elders, Madara, the massacre. He growled. "LIAR!" Then he punched and my body froze, he hit me, I stumbled. "What are you doing?!"

I smiled slightly. "Letting you make a choice." My smile died. "Don't believe me, then kill me. Believe me, and start a new life."

He froze. "Why?"

Again I smiled. "Because you reminded me what I really am. I'm your Nii-san."


End file.
